Whispers of the wind
by mysterylover28
Summary: He grieved once. But that was when he had someone to comfort him. Now, he was grieving alone.


_Two young boys were walking down the busy streets of San Frosokyo. The older boy, who looked around 8, was holding the younger boy's hand. _

_The two boys were walking in silence, watching as cars and pedestrians pass by them. Both boys were uncomfortable with the unfamiliar surroundings. The younger boy, who looked around 3, tightened his grip on his older brother, as if afraid that if he let go, his brother would disappear. _

"_Dashi?" _

"_Yes Hiro?" _

"_Why are we going to Aunt Cass's house?"_

_The older boy stopped walking. The younger boy was afraid that he might had ask something he shouldn't have._

_The older boy then got down on his knees. He looked directly at his brother and softly told the young toddler._

"_Listen Hiro. From now on, we're going to be living with Aunt Cass, ok."_

_The younger boy named Hiro just stared at his brother in confusion. He still didn't understand why they are going to stay in their aunt's place._

"_I know it's confusing but please just go with it ok? Besides, you love Aunt Cass don't you?"_

_The little boy slowly nodded. _

"_Will mommy and daddy be living there as well?"_

_The older boy, Tadashi, was caught off guard by the question and was hesitating to answer. He saw the looked on his little brother's face that's just waiting for him to answer._

_How can he tell his little brother, who is still too young, that their parents are never coming back?_

"_I miss them Dashi. Why did they have to leave?"_

_And Tadashi missed them as well. He missed them so much that it hurts. Only a few days ago his parents were killed in a road accident. Their mom's sister, who they called Aunt Cass, was now their guardian._

"_Hey. Come here." The young boy opened his arms and his little brother walked towards them. He then wrapped his arms around the younger boy in a comforting manner._

"_I miss them too. But you have to understand, that mom and dad, they're not coming back."_

"_But why?" The little boy's eyes started to water. It broke Tadashi's heart to see his little brother like this._

"_Hey, it's ok Hiro. I'm still here right?" Tadashi's voice was comforting. He pulled Hiro closer to him and enveloped him in a hug. The little boy returned back the hug. "And I'm not going anywhere."_

"_You promise?" The little boy asked in a small voice while still holding on to his older brother._

"_I promise."_

_Both boys broke from the hug. Tadashi then went back to holding his younger brother's hand and both boys continued to walk towards their aunt's place. Tadashi closed his eyes and felt the wind gently blow against his face._

_As he felt the wind surrounding him, the young boy suddenly softly began to hum to a familiar tune. The melody was soothing and calm. Tadashi remembered that his mother used to hum the same tune when trying to comfort him or his brother whenever they felt scared or had a nightmare._

_The young boy felt tears threatening to fall down his face. The memory of his mother was too painful. He missed hearing his mother's voice. He hadn't really gotten over his parent's death. Their death had left a big impact on the young boy._

_But he couldn't cry. He needed to be strong. For Hiro. Cause right now, both of them only have each other to rely on._

0000000

A 14 year old boy with messy black hair was now walking on the same street one windy afternoon. The wind blew gently on his face as continued walking down the streets.

Truth was, he didn't even know where he was going. When he got out of the café, he didn't really had any destination in mind.

All he knew was that he needed to go outside and walk around for a bit. And something had brought him back to a familiar looking street.

The young teenager has a distant memory of him and his older brother walking down the same street. It was their first time coming to San Frosokyo. He remembered how he was tightly holding on to his brother's hand, a three year old kid clinging to his big brother.

Thinking about Tadashi hurts the young teenager. Ever since he entered SFIT a few weeks ago, he always wondered if his older brother was proud of him.

Hiro stopped walking. He could feel the wind ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Tadashi." His voice sounded like a whisper, small and soft. A long pause was followed after that, the silence only broken by the soft howling of the wind.

"Are you really watching out for me Tadashi?" the young boy softly whispered.

"You know, I remember we used to walk down this street. And… I remembered you once promised me that… you wouldn't leave me." A long silence was followed after that. The wind seemed to soften. It was as though an apology was being said.

"It still hurts. I still can't believe that I wake up every morning without seeing you or hearing your voice saying _wake up knucklehead_." Hiro was shaking, swallowing every word.

"I don't know if you could hear me. There's still a lot of things I wanted to say to you." the sadness in his voice was becoming obvious.

"I…" he paused, trying to find the right words to say. Unconsciously, his hand tightened into a fist.

"I wish you could be here right now. I wish I could tell how sorry I am for all the trouble I caused you."

A long paused was followed after that. The young teenager tried to hold back his tears as he said it.

"And…..thank you. For everything."

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Hiro decided it was time to head back home.

A familiar tune began to play in his head. Unknowingly, he began to hum to the tune. It brought some comforts that he taught he long forgot.

The small gust of wind then started to blow gently against his face again. As it did, he taught he heard the same tune being hummed by the wind. Surprised, Hiro stopped walking and listened.

Just as the humming stopped, another gust of wind began to blow towards him. This time, he taught he heard the wind whispering to his ears.

"_Hey knucklehead. I never left you behind. I promise, didn't I?"_

And for the first time in what seemed like ages, Hiro smiled.

***This is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic (awesome movie which has ruin me). Hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling error as English is not my first language. Feel free to review**


End file.
